Entregarse a un Lobo
by Lady Veronica Black
Summary: Habia dos cosas que Sakura no sabía todavia, él era un lobo alfa y ella la mujer destinada a ser su compañera. SS - AU - Volvi!
1. Capítulo 1

Declaimer: Este fic esta basado en libro d K

**Declaimer****:** Este fic esta basado en libro de K. C. Steele, mis pasión por el tema y los personajes de CCS del Estudio Clamp.

"Entregarse a un Lobo"

By Lady Verónica Black.

**Capítulo**** I**

-"He terminado con los hombres" -declaró con ímpetu Sakura Kinomoto.

-"¿Eso significa que tu cita de anoche no fue muy bien?" -preguntó su amiga Marianne comprensivamente.

Sakura y Marianne eran socias de la Librería _Suspiros de Primavera_, además de ser casi como hermanas. Su íntima amistad se remontaba al momento en que se conocieron, en quinto curso de primaria. Desde el momento que participaron juntas en esa reñida competencia de voley en el campeonato escolar ambas niñas se habían hecho inseparables.

Tomando un descanso de su floreciente negocio, las mujeres se habían instalado en un reservado del mejor restaurante de la ciudad, el McKenna. El lugar estaba abarrotado. Las camareras corrían de un lado para otro con los menús y la comida, entre un continuo flujo de clientes que menguaban y crecían con la habitual prisa de la hora del almuerzo.

-"Fue un completo desastre" -contestó Sakura a la pregunta sobre su cita. Se retiró de la cara un mechón de su largo cabello castaño claro-.. "Fuimos a comer pizza a Antonias, antes de ir a ver la película... Iba todo bastante bien, hasta que empezó a comer como un cerdo."

-"¿Exactamente cómo de parecido a un cerdo?" -preguntó suavemente la morocha al ver el ceño de su amiga y deteniendo el tenedor sobre una jugosa rebanada de tomate.

-"¿Conoces a ese tipo de personas que pueden comer con los dedos y aún así permanecer limpias? Bueno... Kevin no es de ese grupo. Consiguió mancharse de salsa y comida como si fuera un nene de dos años. ¡Fue de lo más vulgar! Y cuando terminaba se limpiaba las manos en el mantel de la mesa. Creí que me moriría de vergüenza cuando note que el Señor Spinelli lo había notado" -aseguró Sakura con un dramático estremecimiento, al recordar la mueca del amable dueño del restaurante.

Marianne rió tolerante.

-"¿No crees que eres un poco remilgada?"

-"¡Espera y escucha el resto!" -exclamó Sakura con el ceño aun más fruncido-. "Fuimos a ver el estreno de una película que me moría de ganas de ver... ¿Has oído hablar de esa película basada en una novela épica de caballeros? Bueno, a los pocos minutos que empezó la película puso uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros. Le doy gracias a Dios, que al ver mi mueca con el asunto del mantel se halla ido a lavar las manos antes de que nos fuéramos de Antonias... De cualquier manera, no paró de tamborilear los dedos sobre mi hombro. ¡Y no paró de hablar un momento! Se pasó el tiempo haciendo comentarios estúpidos sobre sus acentos británicos e intentando imitarlos."

Sakura estaba totalmente lanzada en su relato, hacia gestos con las manos sin parar.

-"Entonces va y me dice, «_deberías salir en la película_». Desde luego, como una idiota voy y le pregunto por qué, y el hombre va y me dice… «_eres tan guapa y sexy que pareces una fantasía_». ¡¡Eewww!! ¿No es la frase más poco convincente y trillada que has oído en tu vida?"

-"Oh, no sé, Sakura, creo que es algo muy dulce" -contestó Marianne con fingida sinceridad, agitando sus pestañas.

Sakura fijó la vista en ella con gesto disgustado. La diversión chispeó en los brillantes ojos de Marianne, provocando un pequeño gruñido como respuesta en la ojiverde, hasta que ambas comenzaron a reírse disimuladamente.

Marianne cogió su copa de agua.

-"¿Y qué le contestaste?"

-"Le dije que era un tonto y que me perdonase pero tenía que ir al baño para vomitar" -Ante la elevación de cejas de Marianne confesó-: "Bueno, no vomité, aunque tuve verdaderas ganas" -Sakura se recostó en su silla con un suspiro muy exagerado.

-"¿Y luego...?"

-"Después de la película me preguntó si quería ir a algún sitio para comer el postre. Pero, ¿tenía ganas de volver a verlo comer? De ninguna manera. Ahí si hubiera vomitado."

-"Entonces te llevó a casa… ¿Y?" -la animó Marianne haciendo un gesto sugerente con sus finos labios.

-"Y me besó... Fue como besar a una trucha. ¡Yuck!" -La mueca de aversión de Sakura, hizo reír de nuevo a Marianne-. "Ayy, Marianne, eres tan afortunada de tener a David. Si no fueras mi mejor amiga ya te lo hubiera robado."

-"Cariño, no tienes por qué decir eso, sabes que podemos compartirlo cuando quieras" –Sakura sonrió ante la mirada tierna que apareció en los ojos del color del chocolate su amiga al pensar en su marido.

Cuando se conocieron en la universidad, David era un estudiante de tercer año de la carrera de ciencias. Era alto, de pelo oscuro, y sus ojos parecía que siempre reflejaban una expresión serena y calmada. Era inteligente y tranquilo, no de una manera que le hiciera ser poco sociable, sino que reflejaba sosiego y masculina seguridad. Después de casarse, tras la graduación de Marianne a los dos años de conocerse se trasladaron a la ciudad natal de David, Whispering Springs, en Minnesota.

Sakura era muy feliz por sus queridos amigos. Tenían la relación que había esperado para ella misma cuando se casó hacia cuatro años. Durante su periodo universitario había salido con algunos chicos, pero sin llegar a encontrar a nadie por el que sintiera verdadero apego, hasta que conoció a su ex marido al final de su último año de carrera. Sakura tenía un trabajo de media jornada en una oficina y él era un asesor informático contratado para mejorar el sistema de la empresa en la que ella trabajaba. Pasaron algún que otro rato charlando durante las horas de oficina, mientras él trabajaba en las mejoras, y cuando un día la invitó a salir, ella aceptó encantada. Al principio le recordaba a su padre. Tenía un gran sentido del humor y una personalidad muy sociable. Disfrutaron del proverbial torbellino romántico y Sakura se encontró arrastrada hacia él, por emociones que nunca había sentido. Después de un corto compromiso, y una boda que presenciaron la familia y un grupo de amigos, a los diez meses de haberle conocido, Sakura se encontró en el papel de esposa.

Cualquier semejanza con su padre palideció y desapareció demasiado pronto. Con el tiempo, Sakura averiguó que carecía de cualquier lealtad u honor. Demasiado tarde descubrió su actitud egoísta y su ostensible indiferencia hacia los votos matrimoniales. Se reveló como una persona insegura y obsesiva. El sentido del humor que disfrutó al principio, se transformó en comentarios malvados y crueles.

Respecto al sexo en su relación, realmente nunca había sido espectacular. Al principio se mostró impaciente y atento, y aunque el acto mismo pareciera siempre ir tan rápido que nunca llegó a alcanzar el orgasmo, se dijo a sí misma que era feliz porque lo amaba. Y compartir un acto tan intimo con él era suficiente para ser feliz.

Y lo había amado profundamente, a pesar de sus defectos de personalidad. Por lo que quedó devastada cuando descubrió que, tras solo dos años de matrimonio, había tenido una aventura.

Al comprender que su matrimonio era una farsa, consiguió el divorcio a los pocos meses. Necesitando un cambio, aceptó enseguida la proposición de Marianne de trasladarse a Whispering Springs. Siempre habían hablado de abrir una librería juntas y este pareció el momento perfecto. Sakura se encontró iniciando una nueva vida en otra ciudad, con su mejor amiga como socia de un negocio que no paraba de crecer.

Perdidas en sus pensamientos, Sakura y Marianne se despejaron de sus ensoñaciones y se rieron la una de la otra.

-"Bueno, está decidido" -reiteró Sakura-. "Mi juicio, en cuanto a hombres se refiere, es un desastre total. De ahora en adelante no me separo de mi fiel amigo el vibrador" -Hizo una pausa meditabunda-. "Aunque, para que lo sepas, hasta eso comienza a perder su atractivo. ¿Crees que es posible estar sobre-vibrada? Creo que la otra noche mi clítoris estaba adormecido porque no sentí ni una mínima chispa."

Marianne estalló inmediatamente en carcajadas, tapándose la boca con la mano cuando los rostros de algunos comensales se giraron hacia ellas.

-"¡Dios, Sakura, no me puedo creer que hayas dicho eso!"

-"No sé porque lo dije... no te atrevas a decírselo a Eriol, me gastara bromas hasta que estemos en un asilo" -le exigió, con la cara sonrojada, mientras observaba a Marianne secarse las lagrimas con una servilleta-. "No sé qué me pasa. Quizá mi antiguo marido tuviera razón. Tal vez soy... frígida."

-"Alto ahí. Espera un minuto" -comenzó Marianne, haciendo una pausa cuando la camarera, que había traído la cuenta, les preguntó si querían postre. Después de contestar negativamente, prosiguió-: "¿Vas a sentarte ahí y decirme que vas a creer en la palabra de un tipo al que me has descrito diciendo que tiene diez centímetros de como atributos y un plazo máximo de cinco minutos de duración?"

Sakura frunció los labios mientras consideraba la pregunta.

-"Bueno… pensándolo mejor, no. Pero algo debe andar mal en mí" -declaró bajando los ojos a sus manos entrelazadas-. "Los hombres que pienso que son especiales, se vuelven sapos a los pocos minutos de estar en mi presencia. Y nunca he sido capaz de llegar al orgasmo con un hombre. No lo entiendo... es como si no pudiera llegar a estar completa, como si me faltara algo esencial para llegar a la meta. Y no logro entender qué es, qué es lo que me falta."

Viendo la angustia de su amiga, Marianne comentó quedamente mientras le dedicaba una suave sonrisa.

-"Sakura, dulzura, ¿Con cuantos hombres has estado?"

-"Ya conoces la respuesta" -contestó Sakura ruborizada al ver la sensata mirada de su mejor amiga-. "Dos"

-"Exacto. Un novio en la escuela. Un adolescente que no tenía ni idea sobre sexo y como tratar a una mujer. Y después un egoísta, un mujeriego asqueroso, que no se tomo el tiempo para hacerte feliz, y que seguramente no tenía la habilidad necesaria para satisfacer a su propia esposa" -Colocando su mano sobre su castaña amiga, continuó-: "Cariño, simplemente no has encontrado todavía al hombre indicado. Necesitas a alguien maduro, fuerte y seguro de sí mismo. Alguien como, veamos… ¿Shaoran Li?"

Los ojos de Sakura se dilataron mostrando un gran temor y sorpresa.

-"¡Ah, no! No, no, no. Ese hombre me asusta como el mismísimo demonio" -exclamó con un tono ligeramente más ronco de lo normal-. "Es tan grande, y guapo y… grande" -repitió incapaz de encontrar una palabra que describiera mejor al sujeto-. "Además, ya sabes que lo rechacé cuando me invitó a cenar"-Sacudió la cabeza con decisión-. "Y no me lo pedirá de nuevo."

-"Si no recuerdo mal, le dijiste que estabas ocupada esa noche y él contestó que quizás en otro momento y vos le respondiste que estabas de acuerdo. Eso, me parece a mí, era una invitación a que te volviera a preguntar en otro momento" -puntualizó Marianne de manera triunfal.

-"Aún así, si me volviera a preguntar, seguiría contestándole que no" -sostuvo Sakura con un gesto terco en su fino mentón.

-"¡Por el amor de Dios Sakura! ¿Por qué?" -preguntó Marianne incrédula-. "Si un hombre así me lo preguntara tendría que tomarme un minuto para recordar que soy una mujer felizmente casada."

Sakura estudió la cuenta y calculó la propina. Buscando en su monedero, hizo una pausa.

-"Siento repetir esta estúpida frase de película barata, pero... hay algo peligroso en ese hombre que me pone nerviosa."

-"Sakura, dulzura, no permitas que tu imaginación se desboque" -Marianne estudió a su amiga pensativa-. "Pudiera ser que ese _«peligro»_ que sientes sea una simple amenaza a tu paz mental."

-"Y a mi corazón" -refunfuño Sakura resentida-. "Shaoran Li no es el tipo de hombre que se larga y deja a una mujer con el corazón intacto."

-"¿Y quien te asegura que te dejará?" -la desafió Marianne con el ceño fruncido.

-"No puedo esperar mantener el interés de un hombre como él por mucho tiempo" -suspiró Sakura.

Marianne sacudió la cabeza negativamente dando más énfasis a su gesto al agitarse sus largos rizos oscuros.

-"Sakura, tienes la mala costumbre de infravalorarte. Y presupones que él haría algo así cuando ni siquiera lo conoces. Salí con él una vez y miremos que pasa. Y en lo referente a mantener su interés..." -Extendió la mano y le dio un ligero pellizco a la respingona nariz de Sakura-. "¿Por qué no le dejas ser él quien juzgue eso?"

Arrugando la nariz, Sakura no dijo nada mientras ella y Marianne salían del reservado para dirigirse de nuevo al trabajo.

Sentado en un reservado paralelo al que las dueñas de la nueva librería del pueblo acababan de desocupar, Shaoran Li se encontraba bebiendo su bebida con aire pensativo.

-"Sí, Sakura" -murmuró-, "¿por qué no me dejas ser juez a mí en ese tema?"

Shaoran tenía veintinueve años, y era un hombre, por usar el calificativo usado por la castaña... grande. Alto, fuerte, musculoso. De cabello castaño, con una ondulación rebelde natural, le rozaba los hombros y reflejaba a veces mechas cobrizas. Sus ojos, de un dorado chocolate, se encontraban en un rostro hermoso y duro de facciones bien cinceladas. En estos momentos mostraban una relajada calma, pero esos mismos ojos, en situaciones de tensión, pasión o cólera cambiaban inmediatamente a un reluciente y dorado ámbar.

Inhalando profundamente los sentidos de Shaoran filtraron los diferentes aromas que llenaban el restaurante, hasta encontrar el que buscaba.

_Sakura._

Ella nunca llevaba perfume. Se deleitó con el olor natural, cálido y fresco de ella. Bajó las pestañas sobre unos ojos que comenzaron a brillar con una luz dorada. Una satisfecha sonrisa se mostró en los duros labios masculinos. Desde luego, ser un licántropo tenía sus muchas ventajas. El acentuado sentido del olfato era una de ellas.

Shaoran no era un inexperto en cuanto a mujeres se trataba. Disfrutaba de ellas, se deleitaba con ellas donde y cuando surgían sus necesidades. La mayor parte de sus compañeras eran lupinas, solo unas pocas habían sido humanas, pero todas con la absoluta convicción de que su unión era temporal. Y estuvo más que satisfecho de esa situación hasta que llegó Sakura Kinomoto a su vida.

Como conocía a David y a Marianne personalmente desde su llegada al pueblo había oído de primera mano los entusiasmados proyectos de la morena con respecto a la librería que ella y su querida amiga de la infancia iban a abrir juntas. El entusiasmo que Marianne había sentido ante la llegada de su mejor amiga, y su deseo de que la apertura del nuevo negocio la ayudara a dar por finalizado el doloroso divorcio había despertado su curiosidad. Siendo un lector voraz, Shaoran le prometió estar allí para la gran inauguración que se había dado un mes atrás.

Cuando el día señalado llegó, Shaoran entró en la librería junto con el resto de los impacientes clientes. Fueron recibidos por unas originales estanterías repletas de libros, proveedores de maravillosos conocimientos y hospitalidad. Varías rinconeras, mesas y sillas se hallaban situadas estratégicamente por toda la librería, para comodidad y placer de los clientes. El olor del café recién hecho flotaba en el aire junto con el suave olor a flores frescas que día a día las dueñas se encargaban de poner en el mostrador principal.

Pero para Shaoran Li, una esencia de una naturaleza mucho más intrigante que la de las flores y el café capturó su atención inmediata. Era la esencia de una _hembra_. Una atrayente y sutil fragancia que lo fascinó. Literalmente olfateó su olor hasta que le condujo a una preciosa y delicada muchacha.

Al verla, ciertas partes de su anatomía comenzaron a rebelarse. El lobo de su interior comenzó un bajo y retumbante gruñido, que rápidamente se convirtió en aullido, declarando su intención de reclamar a su compañera. Shaoran tuvo que luchar con su autocontrol por varios minutos para mantener a raya al lobo de su interior. _Su compañera_. No había ninguna posibilidad de poder confundir ese delicioso e incitante aroma que le nublaba el juicio.

Marianne, al percatarse, de su presencia le hizo señas desde lejos para realizar las presentaciones. Aunque amistosa, Sakura demostró cierta cautela para con él, como si quisiera mantener las distancias. Consciente de su pasado, Shaoran refrenó su impaciencia, manteniendo una conversación impersonal, sin realizar ningún movimiento ostensible que la pudiera asustar o alarmar. Estaba determinado a darle tiempo para que se acostumbrase a su presencia. Él más que otros comprendía el valor y la virtud de la paciencia. Con esto en mente presentó sus excusas y las dejó, prometiéndose el placer de futuras visitas. Y no podía negar que él también necesitaba tiempo para pensar lo ocurrido. Había encontrado a su compañera, su mujer. Y los sentimientos que burbujeaban en su interior eran una contradicción constante.

Ahora, mientras terminaba su almuerzo, Shaoran reflexionó sobre los interesantes temas que por casualidad había oído. ¿Acaso era culpa suya, la particular agudeza de su audición...?

Mientras que la descripción de su cita le había resultado divertida, su cuerpo se tensó por la rabia que sintió con la simple imagen de otro hombre tocando lo que consideraba suyo por derecho. Había llegado el momento de realizar su reclamación, el tiempo de tregua había terminado. Primero apartaría su miedo y después le demostraría todo el placer que un _hombre_ apropiado podía darle.

El vibrador de Sakura estaba a punto de jubilarse.

Cuando Shaoran regresó a su casa, se encontró con algunos problemas que lo esperaban.

-"¿Me estás escuchando, Xiao Lang?"

Mirando distraídamente por la ventana, mientras el murmullo de la conversación continuaba por el altavoz del teléfono, se relajó en el cómodo y familiar ambiente de su despacho. La cálida brisa de mediados de agosto, agitaba las hojas de los arces que protegían la casa del sol que descargaba por las ventanas abiertas.

Las cortinas ondeaban sobre las paredes pintadas en crema, suavizando la oscura influencia de la madera de roble. Un largo y ancho sofá tapizado en un balsámico verde y con cierto tono dorado se asentaba perpendicularmente a la chimenea. Enfrente, una mesita de café y el correspondiente par de sillas acolchadas a juego. El pesado escritorio de roble de Shaoran se encontraba en un rincón, presidiendo la habitación. Respaldada por una estantería baja repleta de libros, se encontraba su área de trabajo.

Enderezándose en su silla, se giró para afrontar el teléfono.

-"Estoy escuchándote, Eriol, y realmente no veo el problema. La manada de Los Álamos Plateados quiere una recompensa. Acepta esa deuda, págala y final de la historia."

-"_Ese_ es justamente el problema, Xiao. Esta mañana recibí una llamada de esa puta beta de Los Álamos Plateados, Mei Ling. No solo quieren la recompensa, quieren un espectáculo de sumisión de la manada de Torre de Hierro. Sobre todo del alfa de Torre de Hierro" -Un gruñido bajo retumbó al otro lado de la línea telefónica-. "No expondré la garganta para Chown Delancy, que es un sucio zorro maricon, un roba gallinas que se escuda en ser un lobo alfa."

Eriol Hiragizawa era el mejor amigo de Shaoran y el macho alfa del clan de lobos conocidos como Torre de Hierro. Consiguió ese puesto gracias a su fuerza y sabiduría, cuando el padre de Shaoran (o Xiao Lang como todos sus conocidos lupinos lo llamaban) decidió renunciar. Por suerte, Eriol tenía gran inteligencia y paciencia para dirigir la manada más fuerte del país, pero hasta él tenía sus límites.

Con un suspiro, Shaoran se pasó la mano por la frente, frotándosela en un intento de calmar el incipiente dolor de cabeza.

-"¿Conseguiste al ciervo?"

-"Sí, lo hicimos anoche. De hecho, lo hicieron los mismos cachorros que cazaban en el territorio de Los Álamos, obviamente no se aguantaron y lo mataron al instante. Yue los castigó y sermoneo por horas, los dejó con el rabo entre las piernas."

Shaoran pudo escuchar la diversión en la voz de Eriol.

-"Necesitan aprender. Tu beta es muy bueno, y realiza el trabajo eficientemente."

-"El bienestar de la manada es lo más importante. Yue lo sabe, igual que el resto del clan. La educación de los cachorros forma parte de ese bienestar, es algo prioritario" -Eriol hizo una pausa-. "Además, Yue no quiso perderse la diversión que le produce castigarlos."

Shaoran se rió entre dientes al pensar en el serio y adusto beta mirando con su plateado mirada a los pequeños cachorros con su expresión de malvado sin escrúpulos.

-"Haz que los acompañe a ver a Los Álamos Plateados. Que ofrezcan el ciervo como disculpa y apropiada sumisión. Delancy se tendrá que conformar con eso."

El tono de Eriol se volvió duro.

-"Comprende esto Li... Tampoco quiero que mi beta se humille con ese viejo pollerudo" -Hubo una pausa y una imaginativa maldición crujió sobre la línea-. "Lo siento, Xiao Lang... Delancy me saca de mis casillas."

-"Siento lo mismo, Eriol. Me ocuparé inmediatamente del asunto." –dijo el castaño con vos firme.

-"No te envidio el trabajo, amigo. Ser el enlace entre las manadas, con la obligación de tener que tratar todo el tiempo con todos los tercos alfas, incluido yo mismo."

-"Los alfas se pasan el tiempo repartiendo o recibiendo patadas en sus lindos traseros" -replicó Shaoran con fingida severidad.

-"Oh, que tipo duro... Quizá sea hora de que tengamos otro asalto."

-"Considerando el estado en el que quedamos después de nuestro último enfrentamiento, ¿no preferirías a cambio una ronda en Morgan? Trae a Yue cuando regrese de degradarse en la fiesta."

Morgan era el antro preferido para beber entre las manadas locales. También era distinguido por ser una zona neutra, pues no se permitían ningún tipo de discusiones. Aparcabas tu ego fuera o conseguías que lo hiciera tu trasero después de que te echaran a las patadas.

-"Ah, sí, seguro que para entonces necesita un buen trago" -concordó Eriol con un tono ligeramente sarcástico-. "Entonces hasta dentro de un par de horas, Xiao. Ve tú primero, que luego iré yo."

-"De acuerdo."

Shaoran se acercó para colgar.

-"Y viste ni siquiera has tenido que darme patadas en el culo esta vez, debes estar muy triste " -bromeó Eriol-. "Sin duda tus habilidades están mejorando."

-"Muérete Hiragizawa" -refunfuñó Shaoran cortante, terminando la llamada entre las risas de Eriol.

Diez minutos más tarde colgó tras hablar con el otro alfa metido en el conflicto.

-"Jodido viejo engreído" -refunfuñó.

Tener que finalizar la discusión con Chown Delancy amenazándolo con una nueva pelea, en vez de poder solucionar el problema de manera diplomática, lo había dejado con un sabor amargo en la boca. De todos modos, pensó con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Delancy se había echado atrás rápidamente al ver que el famoso enlace comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Este trabajo algunas veces tenía sus recompensas.

Aun siendo un igual o superior a otros alfas como Eriol o Delancy en fuerza, astucia, liderazgo e inteligencia, Shaoran no deseaba en absoluto regir ninguna manada. Su naturaleza era demasiado independiente, tanto como su tendencia al aislamiento, hacían imposible el trato constante con la actividad del clan. Fue una suerte, considerando que cuando su padre cedió su puesto hubiera tenido que luchar contra su mejor amigo por el liderazgo de la manada de Torre de Hierro. No era fácil adivinar cómo hubiera terminado un combate real entre Shaoran y Eriol.

Sus cualidades alfa eran lo que le hacía perfecto para ser el enlace entre los clanes de lobos. Era especialista en solucionar problemas, un hombre con la suficiente capacidad diplomática y fuerza física como para mantener la paz entre las volátiles manadas. Habían pasado esos días en los que las discusiones se decidían mediante sangrientos combates que terminaban a la muerte de algún contendiente. En estos tiempos más modernos, en los que el mundo parecía empequeñecer y pasar desapercibidos resultaba más complicado, habían tenido que evolucionar y utilizar métodos menos llamativos y extremistas. Después de todo, las inexplicables muertes y las heridas causadas por dientes y garras eran difíciles de ocultar. Y, aun cuando tenían una red de doctores formada por lupinos o gente de confianza, las murmuraciones podían llamar la atención de algún curioso.

Altamente respetado, y algunas veces temido, Xiao Lang Li realizaba su trabajo con confianza y efectividad, evitando el derramamiento de sangre y abiertas hostilidades entre su gente. Día a día se enfrentaba a personalidades fuertes y con temperamentos complicados. Entonces, ¿por qué tener que decirle a una humana obstinada que era su compañera le causaba una punzada de incomodidad y temor?

**Continuara...**

**Nota de la Autora:**

Buenas!! Primeramente quiero agradecerles a todos los amables lectores que me han seguido en "Sin poder dejar de Besarte" y que me han dejado tan hermosos reviews. Hoy vuelvo con un nuevo SS, pero esta vez con algo nuevo... por primera vez me meto en una temática un poco más fantástica: los licántropos, hombres lobo, etc.. Admito que es una idea rara, producto d mi imaginación, mi fascinación por los lobos y la literatura que toca estos temas pero espero realmente que guste la idea. Alguna vez se imaginaron a Shaoran como un macho alfa? Alguien sumamente viril, dominante y poderoso con una fuerte vena salvaje, casi animal? Bueno, acá verán eso y mucho más jejeje XD

No sé si lo notaron pero intente darle un tono más relajado y personal a la conversación entre Sakura y Marianne, espero no haber ofendido a nadie pero me pareció que se la mejor forma de ver un poco como será a esta nueva Sakura-chan es verla en confianza con su mejor amiga... una buena charla de chicas.

Quiero contarles que este primer capítulo esta dedicado a mi buena amiga y hermana del alma, ella con sus locas ideas me inspira a inventar conversaciones de lo más exóticas e interesante. Y sin duda es mi compañera al momento de babear por los preciosos machos alfas!

Sin más, espero saber sus opiniones!! Nos vemos bien pronto!!

Lady Verónica Black.-

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Dios bendiga a los hermosos Machos Alfas de este mundo!!"**

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS...!!**


	2. Capítulo 2

Declaimer: Este fanfic esta basado en libro de K

**Declaimer:** Este fanfic esta basado en libro de K. C. Steele y los personajes de CCS del Estudio Clamp.

"**Entregarse a un Lobo"**

By Lady Verónica Black.

**Capítulo II**

Cuando la campanita de la puerta sonó, señalando la llegada de otro cliente, Sakura echó un vistazo al otro lado de la estantería de libros que estaba rellenado y rápidamente se echo para atrás con un respingo. Su corazón dio un leve salto y su estómago comenzó a tener calambres.

Ahí estaba Shaoran Li, metro noventa de pura perfección masculina y destilando por cada uno de esos centímetros la palabra: _problemas__._ Había resultado ser un invitado bastante frecuente desde la inauguración de la librería, durante semanas sintió el peso tácito de su interés, hasta que finalmente la había invitado a salir. Cohibida ante tal muestra de simpatía de un hombre tan guapo alegó cortésmente que estaba ocupada, guardándose para sí misma el pánico que sintió ante la simple idea de tener una cita con él.

La verdad era, y lamentaba tener que admitirlo incluso para ella misma, que aun así lo encontraba intrigante y seductoramente irresistible. Desde su divorcio había tenido alguna que otra cita, pero solo con aquellos hombres que tenían muy pocas posibilidades de tocar su corazón. Shaoran Li obviamente no estaba para nada cerca de entrar a esa categoría y, a pesar de la atracción que sentía, el miedo que sentía era mucho mayor.

-"Buenas tardes, Marianne" -La suave y profunda voz derritió a Sakura, haciendo que pequeños temblores recorrieran su espalda-. "Vine a recoger el último libro de Clancy que guardaste para mí."

-"Hola, Shaoran. Sí, ya te lo traigo... Por las criticas parece ser un nuevo best seller. Apenas si me quedan tres copias por vender."

La voz de Marianne sonó amortiguada cuando se agachó detrás del mostrador para buscar el libro.

-"Lo tengo aquí mismo."

La librería estaba impoluta, como siempre. Las estanterías de suave madera de pino recorrían el centro de la tienda, los laterales y la parte trasera. Todo limpio, ordenado y clasificado según el tema. Los rincones eran pequeñas y acogedoras salas que invitaban a haraganear en sillones de agradables colores pasteles. Un cliente tardío hojeaba la sección de turismo mientras un par de adolescentes recorrían tranquilamente el lugar.

-"¿Se encontraría Sakura?" -preguntó Shaoran cortésmente.

Pronunciando un juramento silencioso, la castaña se metió el puño en la boca y se lo mordió. Con fuerza. Mucha fuerza, todo con tal de reprimir el gemido de angustia que le subió por la garganta.

Marianne pareció intentar mentir por ella, pero Sakura sabía que no sería capaz de mentirle a Shaoran Li, no cuando él la miraba fijamente con esos increíbles ojos.

-"Yo… mmm... ella..."

Sakura arrugo la nariz con malestar ante la incapacidad de su amiga para formar una frase coherente.

-"Acá estoy" -dijo Sakura, yendo al rescate de Marianne. Camino lentamente hasta el mostrador principal, enviando a su amiga una mirada dura en el camino.

Marianne se encogió de hombros impotente.

-"Bueno yo… tengo que buscar algunos libros por allá atrás... si me disculpan los dejo un rato solos."

Una sonrisa divertida se formó en los maravillosamente esculpidos labios de Shaoran Li ante la pobre inventiva de la mujer. Sakura dio un suspiro interior de apreciación al ver moverse esos labios en un gesto casi simpático.

-"Sé por qué estás aquí" -Decidió continuar a la ofensiva mientras cruzaba firmemente los brazos-. "Y la respuesta es _no_. Tengo un gusto espantoso con los hombres. Y si te digo que sí, resultará ser uno de los mayores desastres que hayamos cometido, por lo que voy ahorrarnos muchos problemas y vergüenza evitándolo."

Shaoran lucho por impedir que su agradable sonrisa se convirtiera en una sonrisa de primera clase._ «Señor, es tan adorable_», pensó. En voz alta dijo:

-"¿No crees que eso es bastante arbitrario de tu parte?"

-"¿Por qué?" -preguntó a la defensiva.

-"Esa decisión nos afecta a los dos y yo no he votado" -contestó Shaoran, con un tono de suave censura.

Sakura permaneció de pie, confundida durante un momento.

-"Pero esta es_ mi_ decisión" -indicó ella razonablemente. Esperando desalentar al castaño empezó a improvisar-. "Además no sé si lo sabes pero hace poco que 'Salí del Armario'... así que ya vez, soy lesbiana."

Un resoplido apagado de risa vino desde las estanterías traseras. La propia diversión de Shaoran amenazaba con salir rápidamente de sus austeras facciones. Controlándola estrictamente, dijo suavemente.

-"Ah, eso es nuevo para mí. ¿Y ya tienes una amante?"

-"Sí, claro. Ella me ayudo a aclarar mis dudas sexuales desde el principio" -Sakura se rompió la cabeza desesperadamente buscando un nombre-. "Es Marianne."

Inmediatamente se escucho un «¡Eyy!» de protesta emitido desde las estanterías.

-"Esto debe de haber sido un duro golpe para David, se por su propia boca que la adora... ¿Cómo se tomo la novedad?"

-"Le encanta, nunca lo vi tan entusiasmado" -Sakura siguió inventándose todo descaradamente-. "Hasta hacemos tríos" -Las cejas de Shaoran se alzaron y sus ojos la miraron incrédulos, por lo que ella comenzó a meter el freno-. "De verdad, es genial. La verdad es una experiencia muy esclarecedora. Deberías probarlo alguna vez, se descubre muchas cosas sobre la naturaleza de uno… Oh, infiernos. ¿Dónde te perdí? ¿Porqué tienes esa expresión?"

Shaoran la miro solemnemente mientras apoyaba su cadera en el borde del mostrador y metía las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, aunque a pesar de su gesto indiferente no se podía dejar de notar el destello de diversión en sus ojos.

-"Si me hubieras dicho, supongamos, que Susy Whitley era tu amante me lo podría haber creído. Pero con... ¿Marianne? No, pequeña, eso no me lo trago... Y estoy seguro de que ella esta de acuerdo conmigo."

-"¡Lo está!"

La respuesta femenina se escuchó salir de entre medio de las estanterías más cercanas a la puerta.

Tratando de cambiar de conversación, Sakura exclamó:

-"¿Susy Whitley es lesbiana? No tenía ni idea. ¿Sale con alguien? Talvez algún día quede con ella para tomar un café. Es una chica de lo más simpática. ¿Sabias que tiene seis gatos en su casa?"

En vista de que ni con esas se saldría del tema en cuestión Sakura suspiró pesarosa. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Shaoran y su cuerpo comenzó a alterarse y arder con tal intensidad que casi vio como se prendía fuego en el sitio. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba la firme determinación que había en sus ojos.

Shaoran tendió su mano.

-"Vamos."

Dando un paso hacia atrás, Sakura sacudió su cabeza y señaló el reloj de la pared.

-"Todavía falta una hora para cerrar."

La mordedura del labio y el nudo en su estómago alcanzaron proporciones gigantescas.

-"Estoy seguro de que Marianne no se opondrá a quedarse esa hora y cerrar sola "-indicó Shaoran a Marianne que estaba detrás de Sakura con una gran sonrisa.

-"No tengo ningún problema" -estuvo de acuerdo Marianne agradablemente mientras colgaba el bolso de la castaña en su hombro y le arreglaba rápidamente el cabello.

-"¡Marianne! "-exclamó Sakura ligeramente indignada de la falta de cooperación de su socia y amiga.

-"Me lo debes por haber aclarado conmigo tus dudas sexuales sobre si eras o no lesbiana y por las fogosas noches de trío que pasas con mi marido" -sonrió con satisfacción Marianne, dándole un ligero empujón hacia la puerta y guiñándole un ojo descaradamente al ambarino.

-"Vamos."

Shaoran tomó la suave mano de Sakura, la guió gentilmente fuera de la librería y la llevo calle abajo hacia la cafetería.

Pocos minutos después se deslizó por el asiento de vinilo de la mesa que le había indicado Shaoran. El olor del café fresco y pastel de manzana recién horneado impregnaba el aire de la confitería. Lo miro silenciosamente, descansando sus manos sobre la superficie de la mesa, mientras él tomaba asiento enfrente. Al instante vino una camarera a tomar nota, mirando de manera muy evidente a Shaoran.

"_Bahh" -_los labios de Sakura se contrajeron malhumorados-._ "Probablemente le pasa esto todo el tiempo" _-pensó, mientras hacía su pedido.

Cuando envió a la camarera por las tazas de café, la mirada de Shaoran se volcó completamente en Sakura.

-"Estás frunciendo el ceño" -observó él.

-"¿Qué?"

Su respuesta irritada hizo que se crearan en él pequeñas arrugas de diversión en los bordes de sus ojos. Extendió la mano, y colocó su dedo índice entre las cejas de ella.

-"Justo acá."

Su toque inesperado, y el calor que sintió por ello, hicieron que un temblor se deslizara por su espalda.

-"No hagas _eso_" -dijo Sakura retrocediendo rápidamente ante su toque.

Con la misma velocidad que un relámpago Shaoran capturó una de las manos que todavía descansaban en la mesa.

-"No me tengas miedo, Sakura. Nunca te haría daño."

El aliento de Sakura se quedó atascado en los pulmones cuando momentáneamente quedó atontada por sus palabras. ¿Cómo sabía que le tenía miedo? Su estómago le dio vueltas, tembloroso. Por suerte, la camarera volvió con el café que habían pedido, dándole así la posibilidad de reponerse. Forzó una sonrisa casual e hizo que su mano permaneciera inmóvil bajo la de él.

-"¿Qué te hace pensar que me das miedo?"

-"¿Intuición varonil?" -increpó Shaoran, antes de tomar un sorbo de su taza. Le costó no decirle la verdad. Como cuando cazaba una presa, él podía sentir su inquietud, oler su miedo y sentir los ligeros cambios de su cuerpo ante su presencia. Su corazón se agitaba, sus pupilas se dilataban y su respiración se volvía más superficial.

-"No creo haber oído que los hombres tengan esa intuición" -contestó Sakura algo cáustica.

-"¿Acaso piensas que solo las mujeres tienen capacidades especiales?" -preguntó examinando la mano que tenía sujeta. Sus dedos eran largos, delgados y sin anillos, con unas uñas pulcras y cortas pintadas de un suave tono rosa. Su otra mano se unió a la primera y comenzó a explorar suavemente los contornos de la apresada. Colocó una mano bajo la suya mientras los dedos de la otra se deslizaban sensualmente sobre su palma en un suave masaje.

Cuando sintió que las puntas de los dedos Shaoran se deslizaban sobre su palma, Sakura se cruzo inmediatamente de piernas. Esa simple caricia pareció conectarse directamente con su centro. Sintió la urgente necesidad de tocarse el vientre ante la cantidad de calambres que sentía, mientras un calor se formaba entre sus apretados muslos. De golpe sintió el pecho oprimido por la ropa y un temblor involuntario se deslizó por toda la longitud de su espalda. Sin poder evitarlo emitió un gemido estrangulado.

-"Pa-ra."

Shaoran miro hacia arriba. Sus ojos, de un suave chocolate con dorado oscuro en los bordes, capturaron los abiertos ojos verdes con aprehensión y, sí, también excitación. La rica y embriagadora fragancia a pasión que desprendía inundó sus sentidos. Las puntas endurecidas de sus pezones se apretaban coquetamente contra su ligera blusa de verano y casi gimió al pensar en sacársela. Su excitación involuntaria causó que todo su cuerpo entrara en tensión y que cierta parte de su anatomía despertara bruscamente. Luchó para conservar el control de su entrepierna, de la feroz urgencia que el animal que había en él le demandaba a concretar sus deseos.

-"Mañana iremos a cenar".

No era una pregunta, sino más bien una declaración, cosa que ofendió a Sakura.

-"No. Esta sería la primera y última vez que saldremos juntos."

Ella tiró de su mano capturada. ¿Fue su imaginación o el juego de los rayos del sol que pasaban por las ventanas hicieron que en sus ojos parecieran brillar con una luz antinatural?

Con un supremo esfuerzo de voluntad, se mantuvo impasible, aun cuando Shaoran todavía retenía su mano a la espera, estudiándola atentamente. Cavilando, sabía lo que él veía. Su largo pelo castaño claro, que le llegaba casi a la cintura, grandes ojos verdes ligeramente rasgados, enmarcados por delgadas cejas, arqueadas de un tono más oscuro que su pelo. Labios llenos, una nariz recta y pómulos bien marcados. Rasgos clásicos que se moldeaban en una cara ovalada.

Repentinamente una imagen sin invitación llenó su mente. Su pelo se enredaba salvajemente sobre una almohada mientras sus ojos se llenaban de calor y necesidad. Sus labios semiabiertos, rojos e hinchados por los besos de él, gemidos y súplicas rasgadas saliendo de su garganta mientras su cuerpo se movía sobre ella, tocándola, llenándola. Sus cuerpos juntos retorciéndose ante el calor tórrido que habían creado.

Sakura sintió calor en sus mejillas bajo su escrutinio, agradeció que él no pudiera leer los pensamientos generados por su imaginación desmedida. De todos modos, debió presentir algo. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior ante el destello especulativo de sus ojos.

-"Te recogeré a las ocho" -declaró, su tono no toleraba ninguna réplica. Shaoran no estaba dispuesto a dejarla retroceder. No esta vez. Ya no esperaría más. El lobo exigía a su compañera.

-"¿Siempre eres tan dominante y autoritario?" -inquirió ella, la irritación eclipsó su inquietud.

-"Solo cuando sé lo que quiero" -volvió a decir rotundamente.

-"Comienzas a molestarme con esa actitud, Shaoran Li. Actúas como un cavernícola."

Sakura sintió ganas de retorcerse bajo su intenso escrutinio, pero juró no darle la satisfacción de verla acobardada.

Una lenta sonrisa curvó sus labios.

-"Mejor. Si estás enojada no tendrás tiempo de tenerme miedo."

¡Señor que estás en los cielos! Las imágenes pasaron otra vez por su cabeza ante su mirada dura, decidida. Haciendo que su imaginación nuevamente tomara el control. Imágenes de un Shaoran medio desnudo con ropa de pirata, listo para el pillaje de su propio y tembloroso cuerpo, la abrumó. Seguramente podría sentir el temblor de sus cimientos, pensó ella irreverentemente.

Sakura sintió como una reacia sonrisa tiraba de sus propios labios. Su loca fantasía de un pirata había aflojado sus tensos nervios.

-"Esta bien, pero no esperes demasiado."

-"Esperaré solo lo que estés dispuesta a darme" -aseguró Shaoran, su expresión inocente declaraba que era una solemne mentira. Por supuesto, tenía la intención de ayudarla a desear darle bastante. No solo por su propio placer, sino por su deber como su futuro compañero.

Ella lo observó recelosa.

-"¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no debería encontrar esas palabras consoladoras? Soy yo o... ¿Me estoy perdiendo algo?

-"¿Eres siempre tan desconfiada o es solo conmigo?"

La curiosidad y la consternación apremiaban en esta pregunta.

Sakura reflexionó mirando a Shaoran, mientras este esperaba paciente. Sentada allí con él, había descubierto cuánto quería en realidad llegar a conocerlo. Estaba cansada de esta soledad auto impuesta, y se sentía renovada de una manera que nunca había sentido con nadie más. El deseo de que todo salga bien con él llenó su corazón.

-"Lo siento, Shaoran" -Sintió la leve picadura de las lágrimas, giró la cabeza para mirar por la ventana que había a su lado-. "Las proezas de mi ex prácticamente agotaron mi confianza. No es algo personal contra vos" -Se sintió agitada con el mero pensamiento de su ex-marido. Y también sintió cólera por ella misma, por lo fácil que se le habían formado las lagrimas de auto-lastima. Lamentó tener miedo, haberse vuelto una miedosa insegura con los hombres. Se odiaba por su incapacidad de entregarse a un hombre. Esta era la herencia que había recibido por ser lo bastante tonta como para amar a alguien con todo el alma.

Shaoran extendió la mano, tomando su barbilla en ella, le giró el rostro para que lo mirara. Su mirada estaba llena de entendimiento.

-"Está bien, cariño. Antes de que te des cuenta, sabrás que no debes tener dudas y confiaras en mí. Te lo prometo, Sakura. No te voy a fallar."

Escuchar sus suaves palabras, junto con la convicción con la que las decía la llenó de una conmovedora esperanza.

-"Me gustaría tanto eso, Shaoran" –murmuró quedamente.

Utilizó palabras que él esperó aliviaran su estado de animo, que llenaran de luz sus ojos, así como crearan una imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios.

-"Pasará, mi flor. Confía en mí. Yo siempre consigo lo que deseo."

Primero una sesgada sonrisa y luego una pequeña sonrisita rompió sus labios ante el comentario machista de su acompañante.

-"Si Shaoran Li lo dice."

Sería tan maravilloso que dijera la verdad. Apenas se atrevía a tener esperanza, y con todo ese atractivo tan seductor que él poseía, casi dejó que su imaginación volara a lo que sería a una vida compartida con ese hombre.

-"¿No me lo discutes?" -Los ojos del castaño se abrieron sorprendidos-. "Ese es un gran progreso por un simple café. Vamos, te acompaño hasta el auto antes que cambies de opinión.".

Ella frunció los labios y arrugó la nariz.

-"No soy tan mala, ¿sabes?"

Shaoran arqueó una ceja en su dirección.

-"Ok... A veces lo soy" –confesó con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Una sonrisa compartida los unió. Mordiéndose el labio, Sakura se sintió por primera vez tímida y feliz por la esperanza que la embargaba.

Salieron del reservado y Sakura esperó mientras él cogía su billetera para pagar la factura. Tomando su mano de nuevo, la condujo por la vereda hasta la parte trasera de la librería. Sonrió ante la sensación que le proporcionaba tener su mano tomada por la de él. Sintiéndose de nuevo como una adolescente mientras iba de la mano con su novio mirando las vidrieras de las tiendas por las que pasaban, de repente se puso seria. Shaoran ciertamente no era ningún muchacho. Siempre se había considerado "alta" con su casi metro setenta pero el tamaño de Shaoran le hizo tener la sensación de ser casi pequeña. La verdad, eso era una completa novedad para ella. Aunque no estaba gorda ni mucho menos, siempre había sentido que tenía que perder algunos kilitos para ser considerada realmente como una de esa chicas delgadas de las revistas. En algunos momentos desastrosos de su vida, había comparado su figura con la de Marilyn Monroe en la película _Con faldas y a lo loco_, directamente antes de que le hubiera tratado de tomar un pecho.

A pesar del agarrón, le gustó la comparación. No había ninguna duda de que Marilyn Monroe era sexy y hermosa, una mujer segura en toda la palabra. A algunos hombres les gustaba que sus mujeres tuvieran curvas. Por lo visto Shaoran Li era uno de ellos.

También le gustó la actitud enérgica de Shaoran. Su confianza brillaba como un faro, atrayéndola. Y su forma de ser era natural y a cada oportunidad que la tocaba, le daba la sensación de ser protegida y deseada como un tesoro precioso. Era una nueva sensación que encontraba cada vez más agradable.

Los ojos de Shaoran se sintieron atraídos por los elegantes movimientos de su compañera. "_Gracias a Dios que ella no se esforzaba por ser uno__ de esos clones de muchachas súper escuálidas que tantas mujeres trataban de emular_", pensó él con gratitud. Ciertas partes del cuerpo eran claves; notó que el contoneo y el movimiento sutil de sus caderas lograban que su libido acelerara al máximo su motor. La imagen de montar este cuerpo curvilíneo, siendo amortiguado por esa carne tan dulce y generosa, hacia que su sangre pasara a cien por hora por sus venas y se reuniera en su ingle, creando un aumento muy sensible en sus vaqueros.

La anticipación constreñía su cuerpo, pero se puso serio cuando recordó la expresión triste en sus ojos y el brillo de las lágrimas que había tratado de esconder. Había ocultado la rabia que sintió por el otro hombre que debería haber cuidado de ella. Sus entrañas ardieron al pensar en su dolor. Tomo la determinación de eliminar su miedo y llenarla de alegría. Su compañera sería feliz. No aceptaría lo contrario. Tanto si lo aceptaba o no como su compañero se consagraría a la tarea de que ella fuera feliz.

Pasaron por la librería, que ya esta estaba cerrada, y entraron al corto callejón situado entre ella y la tienda de regalos de al lado. Su coche estaba aparcado en una pequeña zona detrás de las tiendas. El calor brilló sobre el asfalto, como un horno de sol a media tarde.

Sakura buscó sus llaves dentro de su bolso y abrió la puerta del conductor. Se dio la vuelta hacia Shaoran para decirle adiós, solo para descubrir que había perdido toda su atención. Estaba quieto y alerta, con los ojos entrecerrados, con la cabeza ligeramente levantada hacia el cielo y ladeada a la izquierda, Sakura casi podría decir que estaba olfateando el aire.

No sabiendo que pensar de esto, lo miró, inconsciente de que Shaoran había olido el efluvio de un licántropo masculino que le era desconocido. Primitivamente, cuando el macho de una especie se sentía con derecho sobre una hembra y la sentía amenazada, respondía demostrando que era su propiedad. El lobo que había en Shaoran era también una criatura de instintos. Inconsciente del efecto que tenía sobre él, Sakura era también ignorante de que estaba a punto de ser reclamada.

Ella miró alrededor, contemplando la parte de los edificios circundantes, sin ver nada.

-"Shaoran, ¿qu-" -comenzó, y se encontró arrastrada hacia sus brazos antes de poder concluir su pregunta.

Atrapada y desprevenida, no tuvo tiempo para pronunciar una protesta cuando los labios del castaño cayeron sellando los suyos. Después de su sorpresa inicial, y una rabia que rápidamente se transformó en placer y luego en una creciente excitación. Se derritió en el calor de su abrazo, sintiendo que su centro se volvía líquido ante la necesidad, así como la fuerte erección que se apretaba punzante e insistentemente contra su estómago.

Shaoran era tan estable como un viejo roble en una tormenta tumultuosa y ella por instinto se agarró a él, con miedo a dejarse ir y caerse al piso sin su sostén. Su mente, la poca que le quedaba en estado razonable, giró en círculos formados por el deseo inflamado. Por propia voluntad, su cuerpo tomó el control, ofreciéndose gustoso para que Shaoran lo explorara. Todas sus dudas y miedos fueron reducidos a ceniza ante las caricias imperiosas de su carne temblorosa.

Inundada por las sensaciones. La percepción de los músculos que había bajo sus manos, del olor caliente, almizcleño del macho mientras se excitaba y la aprensión del duro hierro de su cuerpo cuando este casi la tiró contra su vientre, casi la condujo hacia el orgasmo. Cuando su mano tomó posesión de su pecho, y masajeó suavemente la tierna carne, al instante su interior se convulsionó con fuerza. Sakura gimió, presionándose urgentemente contra él.

En su cabeza resonó un gruñido satisfecho emitido por Shaoran, cuando la inclinó sobre sí mismo. Por la fricción creciente y la presión entre ellos, sintió que su cuerpo se endurecía aun más contra la suavidad de su estomago. Sakura tembló cuando la otra mano de Shaoran vagó bajando hasta la plena redondez de su nalga, tirando para unirlos aún más, amasando la carne firme a fondo. Su boca se abrió sobre la suya, su lengua encontró la entrada. Ella se la concedió con un gemido ahogado, aceptando la aterciopelada textura mientras la acariciaba cruelmente.

Un mareo la sobrevino cuando él devastó su boca, su lengua lamía y se enredaba con la suya. Su sabor era irresistible, adictivo. Un aroma acre, dulce, almizcleño se elevó en el perfume de la calle.

La sensación de los dedos de Shaoran cuando estos encontraron y rodearon su hinchado pezón fue pura electricidad. Su gemido de excitación envió un temblor de anticipación a través del cuerpo femenino. Ella se meció contra él con una necesidad irreflexiva.

Otro gemido salió de la garganta de Shaoran, éste teñido con pesar cuando luchó por separarse de ella. Sakura gimió en protesta cuando él, lentamente, se fue echando hacia atrás, colocando pequeños e insistentes besos en sus labios hinchados.

-"Mírame" -pidió Shaoran suavemente pero con fuerza-. "Sakura, mírame."

Él quiso aullar de necesidad, pero su suerte era pasajera, debía cesar su reclamación. Su miembro no era un campista feliz, tomando vida propia, se movía nervioso por la agitación despertada, solo para serle negado el premio.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron. Ligeramente vidriosos, sus iris se habían oscurecido a un verde turquesa tempestuoso. Su respiración acelerada comenzó a estabilizarse cuando se concentró en la de Shaoran. Un rubor atractivo coloreó sus mejillas cuando la cordura volvió.

-"¿Paramos por ahora?" -Él sonrió, tiernamente y acaricio sus mejillas acaloradas.

-"B-bien" -Ella se aclaró la garganta ante el sonido inestable de su voz-. "Estoy bien" -Parecía algo inestable y desorientada, como si hubiera estado durmiendo y de repente, de manera brusca, la hubieran despertado.

Shaoran abrió aun más la puerta de su coche y la ayudó a introducirse. Con cierta incomodidad se agachó.

-"¿Tienes algo para escribir y papel?" -le preguntó.

Hurgando en su bolso, sacó un lápiz y una pequeña libreta que utilizaba habitualmente para hacer la lista de las compras. Sakura luchó por aclarar su cabeza mientras miraba a Shaoran garabatear algo, notando distraídamente que era zurdo. También notó claramente el duro bulto de sus vaqueros, que era lo que la había presionado recientemente. Su sexo húmedo y ansioso, de nuevo, protestó por la ausencia que deseaba. Sobre todo cuando lo que deseaba estaba… prácticamente allí, a su mano.

Su erección firme, masculina, la llamaba y le decía:_ Mírame, tócame__._ Ella lo imagino desnudo a pocos pasos de ella, con los brazos abiertos y esperando por ella. Sus dientes se hundieron en su labio inferior otra vez, esta vez con mayor agitación. Desconcertada por caer en una fantasía extravagante, rápidamente devolvió la mirada a sus manos. El daño, sin embargo, estaba echo. La combinación de las recientes sensaciones táctiles y la confirmación visual de sus grandes atributos, se enfrentaron e intentó no retorcerse en el asiento.

¡¿Qué le pasaba?! Se sentía a punto de convertirse en fuego liquido, ¿qué tenia este hombre que hacia que con un solo toque se volviera en una degenerada perversa adicta al sexo?

Shaoran fue consciente de su examen, se sentía muy orgulloso por mostrarle el efecto que ella tenía sobre él y aun más complacido al saber cuan estaba afectada estaba ella.

-"Aquí están mis teléfonos. Llámame al celular recién llegues a casa."

-"¿Por qué?" -preguntó ella ácidamente.

-"Quiero saber que llegaste bien" -contestó Shaoran, y al ver la luz batalladora de sus ojos, se inclinó y la estampó un beso firme en los labios. Su propio nivel de frustración era alto, pero estaba determinado a salirse con la suya, y ahora que había conocido la dulce pasión de esa mujer nada más lo iba a poder complacer. Ella iba a ser su compañera-. "No me discutas esto, Sakura. Sólo llámame cuando llegues."

Todavía sacudida por la pasión que se había elevado tan fácilmente por su toque, Sakura decidió que la retirada era la mejor estrategia.

-"Bien... te llamaré" -prometió haciendo un mohín.

-"Conduce con cuidado, cariño."

Shaoran pasó un dedo a lo largo de su mejilla y se puso de pie. Cerrando su puerta, retrocedió y observó como daba marcha atrás, giraba a la izquierda y desaparecía calle abajo.

Dejó salir un suspiro apenado. Lógicamente sabía que había hecho lo correcto al dejarla marchar. Todavía le debía una explicación, sin contar con el hecho de que no sabía que era _su_ mujer. La excitación instintiva y natural que había entre ellos los había poseído y si hubiese permitido que avanzaran mucho más paro cuando sus cabezas se despejaran sabía que toda la confianza que se había ganado hasta ahora habría desaparecido de manera irreversible.

Su sonrisa fue algo atormentada cuando recordó la expresión de su cara. Si lo deseaba tanto como le ocurría a él, iban a tener unas noches bastante agitadas. Dejó que sus ojos, de nuevo, vagaran por el área. El mortecino olor de un hombre lobo se mecía con la brisa. A pesar de la frustración de detenerse en lo que podría haber sido una actividad aún más agradable, la satisfacción llenaba su ser. Su reclamación había comenzado y pensaba que, por su reacción, estaba más que receptiva hacia él. Dejándole a este testigo desconocido testimonio del hecho de que Sakura Kinomoto le pertenecía. Ya estaba marcada con su esencia.

Ryuu paseó calle abajo hacia el lugar donde tenía aparcado el coche. Esperaba ansioso el próximo enfrentamiento. Mei Ling iba a ponerse por las nubes cuando escuchara sus noticias. Xiao Lang Li había encontrado a su compañera.

Todavía no había hecho ningún anuncio, pero estaba claro que haría una reclamación formal, pues su intención resultó descaradamente obvia, a juzgar por su comportamiento en el aparcamiento hacía tan solo unos momentos. Ryuu sabía que Li había captado su olor. No hubo ninguna confusión cuando marcó su territorio.

No había podido dejar de notar que la muchacha con la que estaba era en verdad bonita. Si no estuviera bajo los pasos de Mei Ling no le habría importado tener un pedazo para él mismo. Por supuesto, el tener que pasar por encima de Xiao Lang Li había colocado un freno a aquellos agradables pensamientos. Podría gustarle la mujer castaña pero no se consideraba un estúpido, sabía que las consecuencias a manos de Li serian horribles para su persona si se acercaba a su mujer.

Colocándose detrás del volante, sonrió descaradamente mientras se dirigía hacia el lugar donde Mei Ling lo esperaba. Se iba a poner muy furiosa. La beta de los Álamos Plateados tenía la loca idea de que haría de Li su propio animal doméstico. Era verdad que habían tenido un encuentro hacía varios años, pero Xiao Lang le dejó muy claro que no tenía ningún interés en hacer de eso un apareamiento permanente.

Tal vez con esto Mei Ling pudiera tomar más en serio sus propios impulsos de apareamiento. Sin más, sabía que estaba apunto de experimentar un paseo por el infierno esa misma noche. Una vez que Mei Ling terminara con su rabieta y se calmara, estaría preparada para el siguiente movimiento. Mientras conducía, sintió como su cuerpo temblaba con bastante expectación por el próximo paso del plan.

**Continuara...**

**Nota de la Autora:**

Apa…! Apa…! Apa…! ¿Cuánto dice ahí? 43 reviews? ¡Oh Santa creadora querida de los caramelos de chocolate y dulce de leche….! Creo que batí mi record jaja. No voy a decir mucho porque ando cortita de tiempo, así que voy a simplificar las cositas… Uno: Gracias por todos los reviews, son, sin lugar a dudas, unos lectores increíbles. Esto es todo por ustedes!! Dos: Espero actualizar lo más rápido posible, así que todos recemos por los milagros, qué cada tanto pasan… Estoy en época de parciales, finales, entregas de trabajos anuales y mucho mucho laburo, así que sepan disculparme, soy un ser humano y encima cuento con poca ayuda xD. Además ando en busca de mi propio Xiao, y chicas, ustedes saben el trabajo que es eso… ¿por qué será que no tengo suerte y los mejores hombres solo los conozco por papel? Alguna tiene algo para presentar?! Acepto de todo! :P

Nos vemos bien pronto!! Saludos y Besos de Chocolate!

Lady Verónica Black.-

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Dios bendiga a los hermosos Machos Alfas de este planeta!!"**

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS...!! **


End file.
